Sam's Story
by xxsourgirlxx
Summary: A story about a powerful half-blood girl named Samantha "Sam" Elizabeth Rillette. It involves a dangerous quest, and some PERCABETH! And a lot of Thalia, whom I absolutly love! Please R&R! It makes my day!
1. Disclaimer

Hey all…the other disclaimer was from a while ago. So yeah. I don't own anyone in this story except Samantha "Sam" Elizabeth Rillette, which I'm probably spelling wrong, Anneliese Rillette and her step-dad. (Coughs-Slime-coughs). Anyhoo, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Later

She swore. I was startled, as Thalia never cursed. I was the foul-mouth.

"Sam, I'm just trying to help you! Gods!"

Thalia's hair billowed up and her eyes were wild as she tried to save me from wherever I was heading down to.

At St. Sebastian's

Thalia Storm was my roommate at St. Sebastian's. I wasn't Catholic, but somehow, for my "bad" behavior, I was transferred here. I couldn't help it; I was dyslexic and had ADHD! Thalia had long unruly black hair, in a punk style, and wild electric blue eyes, always rimmed with thick black eyeliner. She looked older than twelve, and hadn't seemed to have any family. Not that I have much to talk about. My only relative is my mom, Anneliese Marie Rillette. My step-father left when I was 6 years old. I hate talking about him. He was a complete slime. I still have nightmares about him. I never knew my real father. I had always assumed he was dead.

Anyway, Thalia had transferred in April of this year, and now it was the last day of the school year. She was outside at the moment, talking to Grover. It seemed Thalia was always outside talking to her friend Grover, who was short and scrawny, with lots of hair. I mean a lot. The kid had peach fuzz, and he was only in the 6th grade, like Thalia and I! Grover had been here from the beginning of the year, and had been kind of stalking me and sniffing me the whole year long. He smelled like a goat. Believe me; I grew up two minutes from the largest petting zoo in America. I know what a goat smells like. They were talking about a summer camp. Some Half-Blood place. Who knew what half-blood meant? Thalia was as mysterious as a pine tree. Heck, she even smelled like pine trees! She said the scent calmed her.

Anyway, back to me. I am five feet, one inch tall. I have curly long black hair, which looks exactly like the black long curly hair on Yahoo! Avatars. I have these big sea green eyes, which flash Caribbean blue. My full name is Samantha Elizabeth Rillette. I grew up in Caribou, Maine, as far up as you can get in Maine with hope of civilization. It gets pretty flipping cold up there, too. It snows in May and June. Anyhow, Thalia comes back inside, finally. She had been outside for an hour. She paused, bit her lip, and opened her mouth.

"Samantha, what are you doing this summer?"

"Um…nothing much…I'm going to Cascade Falls in California."

"You need to come with me."

"What?"

"Sam, it's for your safety."

"I'm fine, Thalia!" I pushed her aside, and she moved back in front of me.

"Sam…"

"What do you want with me, Thalia??"

"I already talked to your mother. She says its fine."

"No!" I stormed off, heading to the waterfront. St. Sebastian's was built on an island in the middle of the harbor. There was a causeway going from the mainland to St. Sebastian's island. You could fall off if you walked far enough. The brochure boasts "Only twelve student deaths on record."

And you wonder why my mom sent me to this dump.

I crouched on the sand. I splashed some of the green, polluted, cool water on my face. It instantly purified. This has been going on since I was little, I realized. I hadn't noticed it, because it was just a part of my weird life. Just like never getting wet in water. I heard footsteps, as Thalia came up behind me, her breathing loud from running. At least I had calmed down, or else I would have punched the lights out of her.

"Please?"

I didn't want to spoil my mood by arguing, so I blew out and answered.

"Fine."

"Oh my gods, you don't know how bad this is, Thalia!"

That was Grover, who had walked up behind us, obviously glimpsing me pull water out of the harbor as I stood there unaware, and ready to soak Thalia at any moment.


	3. Chapter 2

"What??"

I spun around, letting Thalia get soaked.

Thalia spit, and her eyes grew wide and bright. She looked as though she would throw a lightning bolt at my chest and kill me.

"Oh my gods, Thalia, not again!" Grover exclaimed, exasperated."

This is definitely not good. We have to get her to camp. Like, as in now." Thalia took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

I looked quickly between them, a look of horror mixed with frustration, worry, amusement on Grover's, and sheer bliss on Thalia's face. Thalia grabbed my hand, and started mumbling in ancient Greek.

"Hey Dad… please don't be mad at Poseidon for ya know…possibly siring another demigod. Pretty please?"

Grover rolled his eyes.

"Like it's going to work, Thalia."

Thalia looked as though she was about to protest, but she didn't.

I interrupted. "What the heck is going on? Why do I understand ancient Greek?"

Thalia was silent for a moment, and then replied softly.

"Later, Samantha."

In the space of five minutes, I had packed all of my belongings in my suitcase, and had been ushered into a cab. Grover tagged along behind us, chewing on what seemed to be a tin can…after a few minutes of silence, I spoke.

"Hey, Thalia?" I whispered.

Thalia looked up. Her eyes looked scared and tortured.

"Yeah?"

"What is all of this?"

"Oh gods, where should I start from?"

"Ok, how about one question at a time?"

She nodded, looking drained. She shifted in her seat, sending a shock of electricity through my body.

"Ouch, Thalia!"

"Sorry, that happens sometimes with me." She mumbled.

"Ok. Who are your parents? I've been wondering that for a while."

"My mom was Alexis Storm. My dad…" She paused, and took a long breath. "My dad is the Greek god Zeus."

"What? How?"

"That's another story."

"Ok…next question. Who or what is a demi-god?

"Me. A person who has one mortal parent and one god parent."

"Ok…am…am…am I a demigod?"

She hesitated, her eyes darting from side to side.


	4. Chapter 3

Obviously lying, she said "Yes, I think so, but I don't know for sure."

"Whoa." I was overwhelmed, not really processing it.

"Who is my dad?"

"I don't know yet, he'll have to claim you. And you'll know when he claims you. Believe me."

"Oh my God. What about my mom?!"

"She's fine, believe me. She can see through the Mist, by the way."

"Mist?"

"It's a sort of blanket that prevents mortals to see the monsters. The Iliad is full of it, if you'd remember correctly from English."

"'Kay, one more question."

"Yeah?" She looked worried, and pale. I realized she had been looking worried this whole time.

"Where are we going?"

"Grandma's house, stupid. Where do you think we're going? No, we're going to Camp Half-Blood, on Half-Blood Hill. It's a camp for half-bloods. Or demi-gods. Or heroes too. It's the only place we're safe."

I sat back, and closed my eyes.

I mumbled a feeble ok. I couldn't take all this new information in my head. Grover, who had been sitting silently the whole ride, observing our 20 Questions game, spoke up.

"Um…Thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"I smell monsters."

"Oh gods."

The cab driver rolled down the six-inch soundproof glass partition.

"Excuse me, miss?" he said.

Thalia paused in her rushed whispering, looking up. She looked downwards towards the cab driver, and waved with a fake smile on her face.

"There's nothing here, but this is your stop."

Thalia sighed, grabbed her bag and paid the driver with four crisp ten-dollar bills. She said "Thanks." and smiled. She opened the door of the yellow and black striped cab, and got out. She beckoned for Grover and me. We stepped out, me turning to the back to get my suitcase. I looked upwards, and saw a large hill with a massive pine tree on top. Thalia quickly ran up the hill, and when she reached the top, she gingerly reached out and touched the pine tree. She had a strange look in her deep blue eyes, like this tree was part of her, and it had died. Thalia glanced downward, and tenderly adjusted the golden material at the base of the tree. She started to run up the hill, making signs for us to run up too. I walked up slowly, dragging the weight of my suitcase, only to have to be cornered by an old lady.


	5. Chapter 4

"Excuse me, miss? Can you please move?"

"Samantha Elizabeth Rillette, you shall pay for being sired!"

"Um…what? Come again?"

"You heard me!"

Okay, I couldn't help but laugh, because she was wearing a burnt orange hat with tan stitching, with blue old-lady hair fixed in an Elvis style, and a red, khaki, and purple dress, looking like it was stitched together with a staple gun. And she talked like a three-year-old on helium. So I laughed for a good thirty seconds before Thalia turned to me and screamed instructions.

"_Di Immortales!" _

"What?"

Now Grover was in this little party.

"The Fur—Kindly Ones!"

I was utterly confused.

"What the heck?"

Thalia was biting her lip, her eyes wide in sheer terror.

"Use the bracelet, Sam!"

The bracelet! How did she know about the bracelet? It was my only thing from my dad, given to my mom before he left. He had told her to keep it with me always. I took it out of my pocket of my jeans, and watched it grow into a long sword, two feet of celestial bronze and Stygian iron.

"It never did that before…hmm…"

Thalia was flipping out, jumping up and down.

"USE IT, STUPID!"

"Thanks, Thalia."

Meanwhile, the Fury who looked like my old Social Studies teacher, Ann, was waiting patiently. I advanced everytime it moved, and she bit me twelve times, at least. I was losing blood fast. I finally sliced correctly, puncturing her and slicing her in half. She burst into a gigantic pile of white dust. All over me.

I coughed dryly.

"Blah!" I spit out the dust, and wiped my face, which was covered with tears, sweat, blood, and monster dust. And I promptly collapsed.

Thalia scrambled down the hill. She yelled for someone, either for Grover to go to get Cheerio or someone, or for backup. I lay on the green grass, as my vision faded. I swore. And then I passed out.

I woke up in a white room, wishing for water and maybe an aspirin. A tall girl with blonde hair with a gray streak walked by, followed by a black haired boy with a similar gray streak in his hair. I looked at him more closely, and realized his eyes matched mine. He even looked a bit like me. The girl smirked, and the boy stared with great intensity. She whispered something quietly to the boy. The boy nodded and said one word.

"Dad."

In the meantime, Thalia pounced on me, and fed me a something that looked like pudding. It tasted amazing. It was like fresh chocolate cake with Cool-Whip frosting, my favorite thing in the whole wide world. Thalia interrupted my sheer bliss, and said something unintelligible. Now I was mad.

"SPEAK UP, THALIA! GOOD LORD!"

She looked slightly annoyed.

"It's ambrosia, food of the gods. Here, drink this."

Now she poured the liquid down my throat. This one tasted like strawberry lemonade, which absolutely shakes.

The next thing I knew, there was a centaur standing above me. On his top, it looked like a teacher, and his bottom was a large white stallion. I blinked. He was still there.

"Samantha Rillette."

"It's Sam; and I don't know who you are, but um, hi?" I feebly waved my bandaged hand.

"My name is Chiron, and I am the director of Camp Half-Blood. Come with me."


	6. Chapter 5

I wobbled out of my bed, stumbling on my long legs. Thalia stood up, and followed us. Thalia whispered names to me.

"Ok, we were just in the sick room. The sick room is in the Big House. Now we're going outside."

"No shit, Thalia."

We walked past a few volleyball courts. A group of teenagers were standing around with mirrors and checking their hair. Thalia rolled her eyes and whispered:

"Aphrodite. Hmmph. They aren't obsessed with their reflections at all."

I giggled. We walked past fields, and across a bridge. We arrived at some cabins. Thalia broke off from us, with a "Be right back!" and headed to the first cabins on the left. Chiron snorted, and led me to the last cabin on the left, with a large 11 on it.

"Here we are. Make yourself comfortable. Thalia will be along soon."

I called, and looked around. Thalia came up behind me, wearing a black sweatshirt with white writing scrawled all over it.

"Huh, that's weird. No one's here!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me and said "Really? I hadn't noticed!"

She stuck her tongue out, and proceeded to drag me out of the cabin.

"Come with me to the creek."

I followed her, walking past rolling hills.

"Does it hurt?"

The blonde girl and the black haired boy from the sick room had walked up behind us, and were trailing us. The blonde girl repeated herself.

"Does it hurt?"

"Um…yeah?" I replied, unsure of the situation.

Why was she asking? Who was she?

The black haired boy whispered something to the blonde girl.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, and spoke.

"I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Oh. I'm Samantha Rillette. But you can call me Sam."

The black haired boy stepped toward me.

"I'm Percy Jackson. The Furies are nasty, huh?"

I smiled, and said:

"Yeah, they are."

Turning around, I lost my footing and I fell in the creek. I quickly jumped out, embarrassed.

Thalia cleared her throat loudly.

"Ahem!"

We all turned to stare at her.

"Sam…step in the creek."

I did as I was told. But as soon as I did, they all drew breath in sharply.

"Wait-What?"

Thalia and Annabeth exclaimed at the same time something I had had been wanting to hear for a while.


	7. Chapter 6

"You've been…claimed!"

I shrieked a shrill "By whom?"

Meanwhile, Percy was beaming.

Thalia and Annabeth began swearing and loudly discussing my life in ancient Greek. Finally, after a good minute of swearing, Thalia managed to croak out:

"Poseidon. God of the sea, horses and earthquakes."

Annabeth's gray eyes were wide with fear.

"We have to tell Chiron! Oh gods, this is bad! The prophecy! Oh, Thalia, I assumed it would be Zeus…oh, not again."

Percy, meanwhile, was standing there, beaming and trying not to laugh.

Annabeth was flipping out. "Thalia, how old is she?" she breathed.

"Annabeth, chill out. She's twelve, remember?" Thalia seemed concerned, but wasn't hyperventilating like Annabeth.

"Oh, gods, four years!"

She turned to Percy and Thalia.

"And we still have you two to worry about!"

I stood here, watching Percy try not to burst out laughing, wondering when Annabeth was going to pass out, and observing Thalia try to pray.

"Um…what the heck is going on?"

"Okay." Thalia took a long breath.

She started again. "You are the daughter of Poseidon. Poseidon is part of the Big Three, which consists of my dad, Zeus, Percy's and your dad, Poseidon, and Hades, who has kids, but we won't go into that at the moment. The Big Three took an oath on the River Styx, down in the Underworld, Hades's realm, that they wouldn't sire anymore demigods. The first one to break this oath was Zeus, who sired me. I escaped from home, with Annabeth and Luke, whom we also won't go into at this time. After we made it here, I sent Grover, Annabeth and Luke over the border, while I was fighting off monsters. Zeus, taking pity on me, turned me into a pine tree. You saw the tree when you came up here."

Thalia seemed to trail off into thinking.

Annabeth took over from here. "And then Poseidon broke the oath with Percy and then you. And Hades did with two other heroes, one who is dead, and one who wants to kill Percy."

She took a breath, and Percy smiled sarcastically.

Annabeth started again. "So now there is a prophecy, which is whenever the son/daughter turns 16, she or he will determine the fate of Mount Olympus, currently located in the Empire State Building, 600th floor. So now you could destroy the fate of Olympus, or save it. No pressure, though."

I stood dumbfounded.

"We have to go tell Chiron. He has a quest ready." Thalia announced.

They set off, with Percy standing next to me.

"Let's go, sis," he joked.

I giggled. I have to stop doing that.


	8. Chapter 7

We walked over the bridge, and back to the Big House. Chiron was standing outside. Annabeth and Thalia quickly explained the situation and claiming to Chiron, who looking intriguingly at me. I looked away, blushing.

Thalia addressed the seven of us: me, herself, Annabeth, Grover, Percy, Mr. D, who smelled like wine and my old step-father, and Chiron.

"As we know, we have another half-blood of the Big Three with us. Which means that we have 3 powerful half-bloods with us, one tremendously intellectual daughter of Athena (Annabeth blushed) and a satyr. We can conquer this quest."

I raised my hand. Chiron nodded. "A) Who is leading this quest; and B) what is the quest?"

Chiron nodded wistfully, and said "Excellent question, Samantha. Thalia will be leading the quest. And you must go to the junkyard where Bianca di Angelo died, and retrieve her body and get it to Zeus before Kronos uses it for evil purposes."

Heck, at least Annabeth had given me a crash course on the way over here. I kind of understood this. I glanced over at Thalia. She was beaming, but there were flickers of worry on her face.

Chiron cleared his throat and spoke to Thalia.

"It's time to go face the Oracle, Thalia. Please come back sane, dear."

Thalia nodded and walked up a long narrow staircase. She turned back when she was nearly at the top, and smiled faintly at us.

We waited in silence for ten minutes, and then Thalia came down. She was obviously shaken. Chiron cleared his throat. He spoke quietly to her for a moment. She smiled a little bit.

"Thalia? Please reveal the exact words for us." Chiron said.

"Um...it said:

"_You shall receive Bianca, and see her safely returned."_

She smiled brightly.

"_The ghost king of Hades will not be burned."_

She was quizzical. And then looked confused.

"_The angel of a mother will make a call."_

She smiled a tiny waning smile.

"_You will find another of yourself at the Hall."_

"_Only to lose someone, with a fate worse than death."_

Thalia was crying. She dropped her eyes and sank into a large chair. Annabeth went over to hug her.

"Prophecies are not always as meant, Thalia." Annabeth gently reminded her.

"I know, Annabeth…" Thalia sighed.

Percy asked Chiron: "When does she go?"

"Tomorrow." Chiron said. "She must pack, and take whatever you need. Ambrosia, nectar, mortal money and drachmas I will provide you with."

He turned to Thalia.

"Thalia, who are you taking to accompany you?"

Thalia bit her lip, and finally spoke after a minute of silence.

"I would like to take Percy, Annabeth, Sam and Grover. Please."

Chiron looked startled. He started in on how three is a sacred number and how there is the Big Three, three Furies, Cerberus has three heads... Thalia cut him off, and exclaimed:

"Can I take all of them, or what?"

She then blushed and apologized. Chiron looked mad, but answered.

"Yes…but it is risky…"

"It's fine. I'll take a chance. I'll see you guys in the morning, ok? Meet me at the Big House."

Chiron smiled and dismissed us.


	9. Chapter 8

Percy and I headed to the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth, holding onto Thalia, headed for the Zeus cabin. Thalia's head was down, but I could still see black mascara and eyeliner running down her face. She was visibly upset.

After a night of fitful sleep, Percy and Tyson, his Cyclops half-brother, woke me up after Percy sliced the fountain in the cabin in half. I screamed in frustration, grabbed my bag, and slung it over my shoulder, and headed to the Big House. Thalia was there, having been up since 3:00 (I saw the lights in the Zeus cabin on), while Annabeth and Percy were behind me, talking quietly. Percy smiled a smile so touching to her, I was sure they would have a future together.

Anyway, Thalia was pacing around mumbling. She looked up at me, and mumbled a:

"Hey, Sam."

"Hello."

She smiled and greeted Annabeth and Percy, and waved to Grover, who was just passing the river. Annabeth and Percy chatted like they weren't worried. Even though they were quest experts, they were still worried. I could see it in Annabeth's gray eyes. Chiron stepped out of the Big House, with his teacher disguise on.

He cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Young demigods, you are now going on your quest. Argus will bring you down to the city, where you will go from there. I wish you luck. Goodbye."

Argus turned, and made an odd gesture. He put his hand to his chest, made a claw, and pushed the claw away from his chest. Chiron copied, and so did Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and finally me, clumsily.

We piled into the black Cadillac Escalade, and as we left, a tall, sturdy girl yelled out.

"Hey, Princess Gray-Eyes, don't get soaked with toilet water again!"

Annabeth's eyes turned angry and hard.

"_Erre es korakas__, Clarisse!"_

Argus turned and made a clucking noise with his mouth, pointed at Annabeth, and scolded her in ancient Greek. Annabeth, mad, slammed back in her seat.

We drove past farm stands, quaint little farmhouses, and fields. I sat back, and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, we were on the New York Freeway. Thalia was listening to her iPod, with "Dizzy" by the Goo Goo Dolls blasting. Annabeth was reading a book in ancient Greek, Grover munching on a tin can, and Percy looking out the window. Annabeth looked up, smiled at me, and nudged Percy.

"Seaweed Brain. Don't you have anything to do? You're going to be seasick."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Wise Girl."

Annabeth stuck her tongue out.

We drove for another 15 minutes, the landscape getting more city-like as we went on. We finally got into the center of Manhattan. Argus let us off on Eighth Avenue. We would have taken a plane to New York, but with me and Percy, it would be extremely dangerous to even try. We would have never come down alive.

Thalia grabbed her backpack full of golden drachmas and 150 in mortal money. We trooped up to the bus terminal, and got tickets to go to Arizona. We would have a two day trip. We then would have to take a taxi to Desert Valley Auto Parts, in the north part of Phoenix, where Bianca was killed.


	10. Chapter 9

We stood waiting for the bus, which would come at ten a.m. I rubbed my bleary eyes, and sat on a bench. Annabeth slid on beside me.

"Hey, Sam. You ok?"

I nodded, and stated, "Tired, but ok."

"Sam…I've been meaning to ask you...what was the story with your dad? I mean your step-dad. Thalia…Thalia told me."

I looked away, tears in my eyes.

"He…he used to hit me and my mom, but mostly me. He hated me so much, because once, he accidentally soaked me, and I drowned him, subconsciously. The ambulance came, and he was revived, but he knew something was different about me. He hated different. He wanted the perfect family…can I not talk about it, please?"

By this time I was bawling on Annabeth's shoulder. She was patting my back. Annabeth muttered something like "Hera…"

Meanwhile, the bus had pulled up, and Grover was munching on a tin can. He disliked bus travel, since Percy, Annabeth and him had been ambushed by the Furies when Percy was twelve. Annabeth grabbed me, and practically dragged me on the bus. We made ourselves comfortable, and set in. About an hour later of rolling on highways and villages, there was a disturbance in the back. A barking of sorts echoed around the bus. Percy jumped up, his eyes wide. There was another barking noise. Annabeth practically jumped out of her seat, into the aisle. They turned to each other and whispered.

"Echidna."

Annabeth's eyes were a dark gray, filled with dread.

"Has to be her, Seaweed Brain…what did you think she was, a platypus?"

I turned to both of them.

"Echidna? Like the anteater thing?"

A new voice snarled behind me.

"Darn Australians! No one is afraid of me anymore!"

I laughed in her face, laughing so hard I cried.

Echidna stared hard.

She announced in her loud voice: "I am here!"

"Ha…ha…heah…" Echidna glared at me. The bus stopped suddenly. The intercom crackled and hissed, and came to life.

"We're out of gas, folks. Please evacuate the bus orderly and safely."

No one listened. There was panic and confusion. We ran outside, only to face the Echidna and her Chimera. Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth had charged the Echidna, slashing left and right, cutting and slicing. I grabbed my bracelet, and noticed Thalia had extended her bracelet into a shield. She was going forwards, leading Echidna into a ditch, where Percy jumped in and slashed her into monster dust with his sword, Riptide. She exploded into a flour sack of monster dust. Percy stood up, his face caked with dust and mud. He grinned.

"Well, that's over."

We checked over Thalia, who had a wild look in her eyes, and was pale. She was okay, just a little battered. We boarded the bus, and rode along for a few hours. Percy and Annabeth were talking quietly behind Thalia, Grover and I. The conversation lulled. I turned back, about to ask them a stupid meaningless question, and was shocked to see Percy kissing Annabeth tenderly. I quickly turned away, and smiled broadly. I knew it!

The rest of the day was uneventful, which was a change. It was odd that my life had been turned around in twenty-four hours. I sent a prayer to Poseidon for safety, but I knew that would change really, really soon.


	11. Chapter 10

I woke up sweating. I had a dream that a black robed man was telling a giant to go find a girl named Bianca. I realized that Bianca was the Bianca whose body we had to bring to Zeus. The black robed man saw me and ordered skeleton warriors to throw me in a pit, where a deep voice was laughing. I was trying to fend them off with Seawall, which is what I had named my sword, which was laced with leather grips and celestial bronze and Stygian iron. I heard a girl's voice, sounding like Thalia's, saying "Sam!" over and over.

Thalia was staring at me intently, sitting beside me on the seat. It was still dark out, and according to my phone, it was 11:00 at night.

"Sam, the bus is going to drop us off in Santa Fe, instead of Phoenix. Get your stuff ready!"

I grumbled, and gathered my things. I made sure Seawall was on my wrist, and the bus lurched to a stop, throwing Grover and I into the back of the seats in front of us. I peeled my face off the seat, and got up. We got out of the bus, and walked off into the New Mexico night.

We found a hotel, which spewed air conditioning into the hot New Mexican air. The hotel was an Embassy Suites. We walked inside, and requested two rooms. The man behind the counter looked annoyed, and led us to our rooms. He gave us some type of card, to use in a casino of sorts. We trudged upstairs to the six-bedroom-six-bathroom suite, and collapsed on the couch. Thalia cleared her throat, and spoke:

"Okay, guys. We need to take showers, eat and sleep, then we can do games, okay?"

We groaned and reluctantly agreed. I dragged my feet to the nearest bedroom, and flounced onto the bed. I stood up, and totally space out for ten minutes. Thalia, hair wet, knocked on the door.

"Sam, why haven't you taken a shower yet? Everyone else has, and is settling in."

I snapped out of my freaky state, and shooed Thalia. I took a long hot shower, and got dressed in clean clothes from my bag. I threw myself on the extremely comfortable bed, and slept for five hours.

When I woke up, Thalia, Grover, Percy and Annabeth were already gone. They left a note, and said I could join them if I wanted to. I shook my head, even though no one was there, and curled up on the patent leather couch, and watched the news. I hadn't seen anything of the mortal world in three days. There wasn't much news, only something about an escaped gorilla and a massive robbery in Phoenix. They broke for a commercial break, and I saw an ad for the Embassy Suites we were staying in. It was weird though, because the people on the commercial would flicker between normal people and monsters. I bolted up, and ran to the arcade to find Thalia.


	12. Chapter 11

I had no idea where the arcade was. I spent a good 45 minutes going through the 100 floors. How was I supposed to know that it could be in the lobby? I arrived there, and dishelved and sweaty. Thalia was playing Sims, which happens to be one of my favorite games. She seemed glued to it. It was weird. I waved my hand in front of her face, and she screamed. I smacked her, and she finally looked up at me, dazed.

"Thalia!"

"What? Who are you?"

I was stunned. "Thal. It's me. Sam. We have to leave. This place is full of monsters."

She froze, and the cloudiness in her eyes disappeared.

"Oh, shit. We have to get the others!"

We raced through the arcade hallways to find Grover, Percy and Annabeth. We eventually tore them away from their games, and ran up to the room. A surprise was there.

A Cyclops was there. Eight-foot-eleven inch tall, 1,000 pounds of danger. And what do I do? Giggle. Again. I looked around. Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Percy were happily gawking at him, while I probably looked scared as hell. Finally, taking note of my expression, Percy jumped forward, and hugged the Cyclopes.

"Tyson!" Percy exclaimed.

"Who is he?"

Percy laughed and said:

"Tyson is our brother!"

And I knew it would go downhill from here.


End file.
